Retractable coverings for architectural structures, such as windows, doors, archways and the like, have become commonplace and assume numerous variations for both functional and aesthetic purposes. In many instances, such retractable coverings typically include a headrail and some form of shade material or panel extending from the headrail. The shade panel is movable relative to the headrail between extended and retracted positions. Systems for operating such retractable coverings can assume various forms, such as one or more lift cords that extend vertically relative to the shade panel.
To retain the lift cords relative to the shade panel, it is known to utilize cord guides spaced apart vertically along the shade panel through which the lift cords are received. For instance, for woven wood coverings, split rings have been used as cord guides for the lift cords, with each split ring being threaded onto a warp yarn(s) of the woven wood panel to couple the split-ring to the panel. Unfortunately, due to their configuration, the split-rings often become unintentionally decoupled from the shade panel. For example, unintended rotation of the split-ring may result in the split-ring unthreading itself from the warp yarn(s) of the woven wood panel. Such decoupling of the lift cord from the shade panel can negatively impact the operation of the covering and can also inhibit proper functioning of the associated cord shroud. For instance, decoupling of the lift cord from the shade panel may allow the lift cord to be pulled away from the cord shroud and formed into a significantly large loop, which can present a safety issue.
Accordingly, an improved cord retention assembly for use with a covering for an architectural structure would be welcomed in the technology.